Pour tous les Hommes
by Asagie
Summary: Un grand inspecteur qui fait son travail. Il ne sait plus trop pourquoi. Mais cette rencontre l'oblige à répondre à cette question.OS


**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis une petite nouvelle dans ce fandom. En tout cas dans l'écriture pas dans la lecture ayant passer bien trop de temps à lire ici sur tous les personnages de la série. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu mais ma première histoire dans cet univers est centré sur Lestrade ! Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits de FoF (une heure, un thème entre 21h et 4h du mat', c'est funky!) avec pour thème "pourquoi".**

 **Tous les retours sont bon à prendre, et je vous dis bonne lecture !**

* * *

Gregory Lestrade s'était toujours considéré comme un bon flique. Ce n'était pas de l'orgueil mal placé ou quelque chose dans ce style. Une simple constatation. Sûrement pas le meilleur, c'était même une certitude, mais il savait que des années auparavant il avait fait le meilleur choix possible en décidant de devenir policier. Ce métier était fait pour lui, il lui plaisait et chaque jour lorsqu'il se levait, une fois passé la passage difficile de quitter son lit douillet, il se sentait à sa place. En voyant les personnes autour de lui, comme des fantômes qui ne savaient plus vraiment pourquoi ils continuaient encore de se démener dans la vie et leur travail, Lestrade se considérait donc comme particulièrement chanceux.

Il avait fait des études brillantes, arrivé jeune et dans la pléthore d'étudiants qui comme lui avaient encore des rêves de gosse plein la tête, il n'était alors qu'une tête parmi bien d'autres. Il n'était ni particulièrement brillant dans les cours théoriques, ni un véritable sportif accompli. Dans la moyenne, tout simplement. Mais là où il avait réussi à faire la différence c'était son mental.

Autour de lui des personnes bien plus brillantes qu'il ne serait jamais, des sportifs au corps baraqué et taillé dans le roc face à son simple corps devenant rapidement flasque au moindre relâchement de sa part, eux tous avaient fini par jeter l'éponge. Lui, il avait continué son chemin. Ne s'était pas arrêté et avait fini par ne plus être une simple tête parmi tant d'autres. Il devenait même un modèle cité par ses professeurs. Et il avait fini par obtenir son diplôme avec brio.

Il ne s'était pas arrêter là, non. Il avait monté lentement mais sûrement les échelons et se trouvait là maintenant, dans le bureau du DI à Scotland Yard.

Alors oui, Lestrade pouvait être fière de lui, sa carrière était un véritable modèle et son travail lui correspondait complètement et jamais il n'avait douté depuis de son choix de carrière.

Mais ce soir, assis ou plus précisément avachi dans son fauteuil tanné par les années dans ce bureau prestigieux qui avait fini par être le sien, Lestrade se permit de douter. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il avait choisi ce métier. Les doutes arrivaient souvent dans le métier. Après tout par sa position il avait pu voir les bas fonds de l'esprit humain et tout ce qu'il était possible de produire dans ses pires horreurs.

Ces meurtres, viols, monstruosités, tout cela il avait fini par y passer outre. Pas qu'il soit devenu insensible à ces drames, simplement qu'il avait fini par considérer ses auteurs comme des monstres, des êtres qui avaient fini par perdre de leur humanité. Et si il se considérait comme un défenseur des Hommes, ces être abjectes perdaient alors de fait sa protection.

Il ne pourrait plus dire quand les criminels ont perdu le statut d'être humain pour lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas lorsqu'il est arrivé tout frais et plein de jeunesse à l'école de police et même en entrant en poste il ne pensait pas de la même façon. Il pourrait dire que c'était pour protéger son esprit des atrocités qu'il avait pu voir. C'était en parti vrai. Qui pourrait vivre en côtoyant toutes ces horreurs sans tenter de se protéger par quelques moyens que ce soient ?

Mais ces quelques justifications lui laissaient un goût amère dans la bouche, comme de la bile âcre. Il n'arrivait même pas à être en colère face à la personne à l'origine de ses questionnements qui le laissaient encore réveiller dans son bureau à une heure où habituellement il était déjà chez lui en compagnie de sa femme. Cet homme au nom pompeux, aux cheveux bien plus long que ce que la mode britannique actuel préconisait, aux yeux d'un bleu presque métallique et bien trop pénétrants et surtout à la verve bien trop acerbe et précise.

Cela ne devait être qu'une patrouille de plus dans un de ces squats remplis de junkie. Ils avaient toujours inspiré à Lestrade le plus vif ressentiment. Ces drogués jusqu'à la moelle qui avaient fuit la société et qui étaient devenus un poids mort lui inspirant le plus vif mépris. Alors cela avait commencé comme toutes les autres fois, l'arrestation de ces déchets de l'humanité manu militari dans une certaine tranquillité cette fois-ci, ils avaient eu de la chance aucun n'étaient en mauvais trip ou dans une redescente trop violente.

Puis il l'avait vu. Un peu plus éloigné des autres, sur un matelas miteux qui tranchait avec ses vêtements qui semblaient être faits sur mesure malgré le fait que le corps semblait avoir perdu du poids. Alors Lestrade s'était approché de cet étrange personnage qui ne semblait pas avoir sa place dans ce décors glauque. Peut-être après tout ce n'était pas un simple squat de drogué, car pour lui c'était tout à fait clair, cette personne ne pouvait pas être un simple junkie.

Lorsqu'il avait fini par s'approcher de lui et le retourner pour faire face à son visage, il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit des yeux clairs à la pupille bien trop rétractée. Un héroïnomane, pas de toute là-dessus, Lestrade en avait suffisamment vu pour arriver à les reconnaitre. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

-Monsieur, que faites-vous là, on vous a enlevé et drogué c'est ça ?

Lestrade avait murmuré ces mots doucement pour ne pas inquiéter l'homme qui avait tressailli au contact de ses mains sur ses épaules.

Sa surprise fût total lorsque la silhouette se mit à rire. Un rire grave mais dépourvu de chaleur.

-Allons inspecteur, vous ne savez même plus reconnaître un camé quand vous en avez un sous les yeux ? La police de Londres semble dépérir.

Lestrade ne sût quoi répondre. De part son phrasé il reconnut aussitôt un homme issu de ces grandes familles riches de la vieille Angleterre. La raison de sa présence en ces lieux restait toujours un mystère aux yeux de Lestrade malgré les dernières explications. Tout cela allait contre tous les principes.

La voix grave se fit de nouveau entendre alors qu'un des agents de Lestrade s'approchait de son supérieur pour remettre sur pieds sans délicatesse le drogué. Car il fallait bien voir la vérité en face, c'était un homme issu de la noblesse et plein de thunes mais un junkie tout de même.

-Cela vous est si impossible dans votre monde bien trop manichéen de se rendre compte que ces "monstres" que vous considérez, ne sont pas que de simples bêtes à l'allure humaine ? Et bien inspecteur, pourquoi donc avez-vous choisi de faire ce métier alors ?

Lestrade ne put trouver le moindre mot à répondre à cette grande silhouette qui riait narquoisement, avachi à moitié sur l'agent de police qui le portait car son sang était bien trop bourré de merde pour lui permettre de se déplacer seul sans tomber.

Et le voilà des heures après, assis dans son fauteuil et toujours aussi incapable de répondre à cette simple question. Il finit par se lever, traverser les couloirs presque vides et se trouva bien trop rapidement devant une cellule. Celle de Sherlock Holmes. Il ouvrit la cellule dans un bruit sourd. La longue silhouette trop bien habillée se leva et se glissa dans l'entrebâillement. Lestrade ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Après tout c'était un message directe du gouvernement britannique qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait libérer Sherlock Holmes sans poser davantage de questions.

Alors il suivit du regard ce personnage en costard traverser le couloir entouré de cellules. Et Lestrade finit par jeter un œil à toutes ces personnes qui l'entouraient. Ces rebus de la société, oubliés, effacés. Une bouffée de culpabilité le prit aux tripes lorsqu'il compris à quel point il avait pu être malveillant face à ces personnes du mauvais côté des barreaux.

-C'est pour tous les Hommes que je fais ce métier, murmura doucement Lestrade.

Sherlock avait du entendre ces quelques mots car il se retourna et le fixa quelques instants.

-Alors tachez de ne plus oublier les raisons de votre engagement lorsque cela vous arrange.

Lestrade ne répondit rien, comme un enfant en tord que l'on avait grondé, fixant cet étrange personnage partir. Et tout d'un coup Lestrade reprit sa marche et voulu rattraper Sherlock Holmes. Il voulait l'aider, pas parce que Mycroft Holmes le lui avait demandé mais parce que c'était son travail, ce qu'il voulait et avait décidé de faire.


End file.
